


Your Night

by sassygaycastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, High School, Love, M/M, Prom, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygaycastiel/pseuds/sassygaycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles desperately wants to go to prom, but not if it means being the odd wheel out. After a few chance meetings with Derek, he might just reconsider...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Night

            The lovey-dovey mushy-gushy romancing between Allison and Scott was becoming too much for Stiles. As they left their last class of the day, it was, somehow, the only thing he could hear among the roar of over twenty different conversations. “You’re the most beautiful thing” this and “You’re gonna be the most handsome man at the prom” that, and it was all Stiles could do to not barf right on the floor.

            “Hey Stiles,” Allison said. “Are you going to prom?”

            Startled by her acknowledging his presence, he snapped his head in her direction.

            “I uh,” he started. “I wasn’t planning on it. Lydia’s going with Jackson, and since no girl is as perfect and angelic as she, I think I’ll just spend the night at home with some popcorn and some action movies.”

            “Aw come on,” said Scott. “You can come with us if you want.”

            “Nah, that’s okay, dude. I don’t even really wanna go anyway.”

            He wasn’t lying. Going with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson, with the apparent fact that he would become a fifth wheel would be pointless if he wanted to have a fun night. He could always break away from them once the night started, but for what purpose? It wouldn’t be worth it, for that night wouldn’t be his. At the same time, he did want to go, but it wouldn’t be worth it unless he had someone special to celebrate it with. He could find someone, but with prom night right around the corner, he felt no one else would want to go. He was beyond uncertain on what to do, but he knew one thing for sure.

            He knew that he didn’t want to be alone on prom night.

            “You sure?” asked Allison.

            Stiles nodded.

            Not a total lie.

            They went out the front door of the school and said their good-byes as they went in separate directions. Stiles headed toward his old, worn, but trusty jeep. Just as he was about to step off of the sidewalk and into the parking lot, he was beckoned back by a female voice.

            “Hey Stiles!” she shouted.

            He turned to see who was calling him. Erica: The awkward caterpillar of a girl who blossomed into an immaculate butterfly after being turned into a werewolf. She stood with her thumbs dug in the front pockets of her black jeans. She was wearing a black, leather jacket with a white top underneath. With her chocolate brown eyes, she was looking at Stiles seductively, with a small hint of intimidation.

            “Y-Yeah?” Stiles replied.

            She started walking toward him, her strut resembling that of a prostitute on a runway. Stiles watched her eyes as she came closer, keeping his focus on nothing else.

            “I heard you’ve got no one to go to prom with,” she said.

            “How did you—“

            “Good hearing. Remember?”

            “Right. And you’re mentioning prom because...?”

            She looked offended, pushing her bottom lip out slightly in response to Stiles’s apathy.

            “Wouldn’t you rather go with me?” she asked.

            “Erica, I just don’t wanna go.”

            Lie, but if it meant getting Erica off his back, he didn’t care.

            The noise of a car quickly pulling up through the parking lot halted their conversation, and the tires skid across the asphalt as it came to a stop. The two of them turned to the car, watching the window slide down, revealing a man with black, spiked hair and a five o’clock shadow.

            “Leave him alone,” he said.

            Erica smiled at the man in the black car, and strutted passed Stiles toward him.

            “Then will _you_ take me, Derek?”

            “Uh, no,” he said, straight-faced. “I’d rather not.”

            Stiles watched as she opened the door to the passenger’s seat. His eyes flickered back to Derek, who had a faint smirk on his face.

            “All alone on prom night, huh?” he asked. “Sorry to eavesdrop.”

            “Well not everyone is tall, dark, and handsome like you,” said Stiles. “So all of us less attractive people are stuck struggling to get people to like us.”

            A male student bumped into him as he jogged by, turning back to Stiles and grinning.

            “Sorry,” he said.

            He opened the door to the back seat of Derek’s car and slipped in. Derek chuckled and shook his head.

            “See you later, Stiles,” he said, starting to drive off.

            The last noises he heard as Derek drove out of the parking lot were the tires skidding against the ground, with Erica shouting “How about you, Isaac?” over the loud screeching noises. Stiles assumed she was asking about prom, to which he rolled his eyes, and continued to his car.

            He opened the door to the driver’s seat and threw his bag onto the passenger’s side. He rested his head against the steering wheel, letting out a heavy sigh.

            “Maybe I should just suck it up and go,” he said to himself.

            He kept his gaze on the floor of his car as he pondered over his decision. He truly felt he wouldn’t enjoy being without someone special to celebrate it with, so what was the point of throwing his money away for a ticket to a night of being left out? Even though he despised the idea of being alone while everyone wasn’t, he’d at least feel better when he was distracting himself with movies.

            “I’m sure Derek wouldn’t be having this problem if he went to school here,” Stiles muttered angrily, as he started the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

            As he made his way home, he mulled over how quickly Erica’s attention was removed from him, and placed onto Derek. It was as if Stiles had spontaneously vanished. He couldn’t help but feel rejected, though that barely grazed what he was actually feeling. It tore him up inside that he felt like he couldn’t attract anyone in that manner, whether they’re male or female.

            It wasn’t even prom night, and he was already feeling like the odd wheel out.

            Once he arrived at home, he grabbed his backpack off the floor on the passenger’s side, and got out of his car and through the front door. Once he was inside, he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table, rifling through a manila folder full of papers.

            “Hey Stiles,” said his dad. “How was school?”

            “Fine, fine,” said Stiles, moving behind his dad and peeking over his shoulder. “Whatcha readin’?”

            “Oh just something about the…hey, do you mind?”

            The irritation in his voice escalated quickly, catching Stiles off guard. He lifted his hands up and backed away, trying to make himself appear more innocent.

            “Just curious,” said Stiles.

            His dad rolled his eyes and continued reading. Knowing he couldn’t weasel his way into finding out which case his dad was working on next, he made his way down the hall and into his room. He flipped his laptop open, and not even a few seconds later, a chorus of classic rock rang through his room. He looked to his laptop, and on the screen, the words “Scott McCall” were displayed in a black box, with a green phone button to the bottom left, and a similar red button to the bottom right. Stiles moved over to his computer and clicked the green button, making the box expand a bit, revealing Scott’s face, and in the top right corner, Stiles’s face, with the use of his webcam.

            “I just barely got home,” said Stiles. “What on earth could have happened to you by now?”

            “I can smell another werewolf in the area,” he said, quietly. “It’s not one of ours. I think it’s an Omega. Just be careful outside. Try not to be out alone. It might not be friendly.”

            “Note taken.”

            Scott had to go immediately after, claiming that he was going with Allison to dinner and a movie. It didn’t bother Stiles that Scott constantly wanted to be with Allison, because he knew that her parents had a tight leash on her, though he did worry that they would kill Scott if they found out about their dates. Literally. Stiles could only imagine how many lies Allison has told about where she was going, and how much persuading she had to do just to leave her front door. It seemed like her parents did anything they could to try and shut her in, unless killing inhuman species was involved.

            Stiles stayed in his room for a few hours flipping through the pages of his chemistry book, scanning over the words on each page. It wasn’t necessarily how he wanted to spend his Friday evening, but he figured since he had nothing else to do, he’d get ahead on studying for their upcoming test. In the back of his head, he wondered how Scott was even going to pass, since he was taking every free moment he had to spend with Allison. Though ever since Scott was turned into a werewolf, school dropped to the bottom of his list of priorities.

            As Stiles made his way down the hall, craving a break from his studying, he noticed his dad putting on his dark brown jacket, and taking his car keys off the rack by the front door.

            “They seriously need you again?” asked Stiles.

            “They’re getting some strange cases,” he said. “They want me to come in and check them out.”

            “You can’t do it tomorrow?”

            “Stiles, it could be life or death. I’ll try to be back as soon as possible.”

            He opened the front door and slipped outside into the night. Stiles let out a deep sigh, and shuffled over to the kitchen.

            “Just leave Stiles here all alone,” he muttered. “He lo-oves to eat dinner by himself.”

            Just as he poured himself a glass of milk, the sound of rustling bushes pierced through the silence of the empty house. He stood as still as his body possibly could, glancing over to the window.

            “Probably just the wind,” he told himself. “Calm down.”

            He twisted the cap back on the gallon of milk and put in back in the fridge. As he was taking a sip of his creamy beverage, he heard the rustling again. He froze, and his cheeks puffed up with milk as he stared out the window. He swallowed his milk loud enough to where someone could hear it from the adjacent room.

            “Dammit Stiles,” he said. “Don’t you dare go out there. That’s how all the characters in horror movies die.”

            He took a deep breath and decided to brave the mysterious noise. He had nothing better to do anyway. He slowly walked to the front door of the house, opening it slightly and peeking his head out. Not being able to see much, he opened it more, took another step forward, and scanned the area with caution. Before he could even take another step, he was shoved back into the house with a relentless force, sending him sliding across the wood floor. He heard the door close, and when he sprung back to his feet, he saw Derek standing in front of the door.

            “What was—“ said Stiles, stumbling over his words. “What are you — why are you —?”

            “Shut up,” said Derek. “He’s probably already caught your scent now.”

            “Who?”

            “There’s an omega running around the area.”

            Stiles kept his eyes on Derek while wearing a blank stare on his face. Derek was looking back, as if he was waiting for him to soak up the information he just told him. Stiles blinked, and let out a deep sigh.

            “And you’re in here with me because…?

            “Would you rather be a werewolf chew-toy right about now?” Derek asked, raising his voice a bit.

            Stiles shook his head quickly. Derek glanced around the house from where he stood, and his brows furrowed when he looked back at Stiles.

            “You’re here alone?”

            “Yeah. Dad had to go back into work.”

            “And Scott?”

            “Probably making out with Allison somewhere.”

            Derek rolled his eyes slightly. Stiles smirked at his reaction, relieved that he wasn’t alone in his irritation. After his gesture of annoyance, Derek looked around again, his eyes narrowing as if concentrating on something. Stiles looked at him with concern; he was a bit scared.

            “What’s happening?” asked Stiles.

            “He’s gone,” said Derek. “Erica and Isaac must have scared him off.”

            Stiles relaxed his stance, knowing there was nothing to worry about. Derek noticed this small motion, and smiled in return.

            “I need to regroup with them,” he said.

            “Might be a good idea,” said Stiles, softly.

            Derek opened the door, and hesitated a bit as he put one foot out. Stiles saw this, and in that moment, he wanted to use his words to pull Derek back into his house. He was alone, he was bored, and Derek protecting him from simply a chance of being attacked sparked a feeling in Stiles that he wanted to feel more of. It was something new to him, something he couldn’t recognize, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. What surprised him most was he would do anything to get Derek to feel the same.

            And Stiles never imagined he could feel this way about another man.

            Derek glanced back at Stiles, and smiled warmly.

            “I’ll see you later, Stiles.”

            He walked out the door and closed it without letting it make much noise. Stiles stared blankly at the door, beating himself up on the inside for just letting him walk away. He could have said anything; all he needed was a simple “wait”. As Derek walked out the door, Stiles felt more alone than he did after his dad left, and it was simply because he knew he could have done something to change it.

            He never wanted to make that mistake again.

 

            The next morning, Stiles burst out of his slumber due to the music blasting out of his phone on his nightstand. Disoriented, and with his tired eyes, he looked at his phone, squinting closely at the phone to see who was rude enough to disturb his sleeping time. He groaned after he read the name on the screen. He pressed the “answer” button on his phone and put it to his ear.

            “You better be dying, Scott,” said Stiles. “Because I was sleeping like a friggin’ baby.”

            “Sorry,” said Scott. “I uh…kinda messed up last night.”

            “How?”

            “Well…Allison’s mom caught me with her.”

            Stiles fell face-first onto his bed. He let out another small groan.

            “Goodness gracious,” he said, muffled by his comforter.

            “This is some serious stuff, Stiles. What do I do?”

            Stiles sat up on his bed and rubbed his left eye, trying to become fully alert in his best friend’s time of need.

            “You need to be more careful, Scott. If you want to keep seeing Allison then you can’t keep getting her in trouble like that. You’re also endangering yourself because they’ll literally hunt your ass down if you keep coming around.”

            “I know, I know. I’m just scared for Allison. Do you wanna come over today? They grounded her and I haven’t really seen you much lately.”

            Even though Stiles was still groggy, he smiled at Scott’s words. Despite feeling neglected by Scott at most times, it was moments like this that reminded him of Scott’s true loyalty toward him. He could spend a majority of his time with Allison, but giving the slightest hint that he missed him was all he needed to feel wanted.

            “Sure. Let me wake up first.”

            They laughed a bit and said goodbye before Stiles ended the call. He stood up from his bed and bent backwards a bit, trying to wake himself up further. He turned around and looked at his clock, and it read “12:32pm”. He shrugged. It was the weekend. Where else did he need to be?

            He threw on some clothes and freshened up a bit. He was only going over to his best friend’s house, so it wasn’t imperative that he completely beautified himself for this visit. After his quick freshening-up, he quickly walked into the kitchen and swung open the pantry doors. His father, watching him from the kitchen table, eyed him with confusion.

            “Well good afternoon,” he said.

            “Sorry,” said Stiles, grabbing a granola bar. “Heading over to Scott’s.”

            “Don’t get into trouble,” he replied. “I don’t need to be seeing you at any crime scenes.”

            “Will do. Bye, dad.”

            He squeezed his dad tight, creating a bright smile on his face. Stiles then went out the front door and into the driveway, hopping into his car and driving off to his friend’s house.

            On the way there, he only thought about one thing. That one thing happened to be a tall, dark, and handsome werewolf named Derek. He was still surprised that Derek protected him, in a way. There was a whole neighborhood around him, but Derek zoned in on one house, and decided to warn Stiles about the possible attack. It might have been because he knew Stiles wouldn’t freak out about the lone wolf, but a part of Stiles hoped that wasn’t the sole reason. A part of him wanted to believe that Derek came in the house to protect him, and that part hoped it was because there was a connection between them.

            But that would be silly; Stiles groaned and tried not to think about it anymore.

            He parked in front of the bright green lawn in the yard, and waltzed out of his car and to the front door. As he knocked on the door, it swung open, revealing a woman with curled, black hair in purple scrubs. She was a bit startled, seeing Stiles at the door, but gave him a polite smile.

            “Oh,” she said. “Hi, Stiles.”

            “Hey, Miss McCall,” said Stiles. “Hardworking as usual, I see.”

            “They’re shorthanded at the hospital, and it’s not like I have a date tonight or anything so—“

            She stopped herself, chuckling a bit as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

            “Nevermind,” she said. “Gotta run. You two stay out of trouble!”

            She elevated her voice, making it echo throughout the house.

            “We will,” Scott’s voice sounded through the house, sounding a bit bothered.

            She walked passed Stiles, who entered the house and shut the door behind him. Scott was looking over the balcony from the second floor.

            “Hey,” he said, with a slight smile.

            “Sorry I’m not Allison,” said Stiles. “But I can do my best to be like her…”

            Stiles winked, coaxing a small chuckle out of Scott.

            “No thanks, Stiles. I’ll see her at school on Monday. I’m sure I can live until then.”

            They moved into his room and Stiles immediately hopped onto his bed, sprawling out and taking up most of the space. Scott took a seat at his computer desk, watching Stiles, who was gazing at the blank, white ceiling of Scott’s bedroom.

            “You okay?” he asked.

            Stiles snapped his head in Scott’s direction, looking as if he’d been caught breaking the law. Scott’s eyebrows rose, awaiting the response.

            “Y-Yeah,” said Stiles. “I just…was thinking of something.”

            “What, exactly?”

            Stiles took a deep breath, and moved onto his stomach, folding his arms and then resting his chin on them. He looked at Scott, and let out a long sigh.

            “I think…” he started, with an unsteady voice. “I like Derek.”

            “’Like’, as in, he’s cool?” asked Scott. “Or…”

            Stiles half smiled at the “or”, leaving Scott to find the answer himself. His eyes widened, and he beamed at his friend.

            “That’s, I mean, it’s cool. But…not gonna lie, I’m not sure if he feels the same. Then again, he doesn’t really show any emotions.”

            “Well, that’s not entirely true.”

            Stiles informed him about the events at his house the night before. As he re-told the story, he brought back the feelings he experienced. It brought back the feelings of doubt, that Derek doesn’t actually feel that way. But it also brought back the good feelings of that night. He fixated on the smile as Derek walked away, letting it become the focus of the previous night’s re-cap. He craved to know what it actually meant, and he hoped his love-struck best friend would have the answer.

            “Don’t give up on it yet,” said Scott. “Sounds like you have a good chance.”

            Stiles smiled. Hearing someone else say that eased his inner turmoil about his situation.

            “Thanks.”

            They spent the afternoon watching TV and making fun of commercials with cheesy slogans, as well as acting. They were simply enjoying each other’s company, trying not to concentrate on their everyday concerns. Stiles didn’t want to dwell on whether Derek felt the same for him, and Scott didn’t want to fret over possibly never being able to see Allison again, so they chose to drown out those worries with mindless media entertainment. It was well deserved, on their part.

            They eventually got hungry, and went to the kitchen to make sandwiches with whatever lunch meat was left in the fridge. There was only enough left for one sandwich, so Scott opted for peanut butter and jelly. As they finished making their meals and started taking their first bites, Scott’s joyful gaze turned stern. Stiles stared at him, knowing it had to be something he was hearing.

            “What is it?” Stiles asked.

            “I think it’s the omega,” he said. “He’s on his way here…and fast.”

            “How do you know he’s coming here?”

            “I don’t know, but let’s not wait to find out.”

            Scott suggested the idea of going after him, but Stiles refused to stay in the house while Scott fought this thing alone.

            “Relax,” said Scott. “He’s an omega. They’re not as strong, without a pack.”

            “But Derek and the others aren’t here.”

            “You’ve seen me in action,” said Scott, with a confident grin. “I can handle it.”

            “Too bad, Scott. I’m coming with.”

            They went out to the front yard, and Scott scanned the area.

            “He’s close,” said Scott.

            “Fighting here isn’t a good idea,” said Stiles. “Someone’s gonna see.”

            “What do we do, then?”

            “We need to hurry and find Derek.”

            Stiles hopped into his car and waited for Scott to sit down before he started the car and head out of the neighborhood.

            “Do you remember where their hideout was?” Scott asked.

            “I think,” said Stiles. “Do you think he’s already trying to hunt him down?”

            “I don’t know, but I think the omega—“

            A strong force sent Stiles’s car swerving across the road, making him scramble to re-gain control of the car.

            “What the hell!” Stiles exclaimed, with eyes wide open.

            There was another loud pound on the roof of the car, and when Stiles looked up, a set of pointed claws poked through the roof.

            “Do something!” said Stiles.

            Scott’s facial features morphed into a more wolf-like appearance, with hair running down the sides of his face and a more pronounced nose, creasing in the area between his brow. His eyes went bright yellow, and his deadly fangs poked out of his mouth. His nails grew into pointed claws, completing the transformation.

            Instead of rolling down the window, he sent his fist through it, and the shattered glass fell to the ground outside, as well as on the floor of the car.

            “My poor Jeep,” said Stiles. “It never asked for this.”

            As Scott made it to the roof, the force of the scuffle above the vehicle made driving too much for Stiles, and he pulled over to the side of the road near the forest. He jumped out of the car and started watching the fight. Scott had the advantage, and threw the omega off of the Jeep, and he fell back-first onto the packed dirt. Stiles backed away, watching as Scott jumped off the car and headed toward the wolf. As he approached him, the omega took the opening and sent his foot into Scott’s stomach, knocking the air out of him. Stiles couldn’t stand back any longer, and he immediately began looking for a stone large enough to hurt the enemy wolf. Being debilitated left enough spare time for him to knock Scott out with one more blow, and it happened all before Stiles could even turn around with his large rock.

            “Too late, kiddo,” said the omega, a taller, middle-aged man with a button-up and jeans. He had long, greasy looking hair and he was barefoot.

            “I swear,” said Stiles. “If you killed him, I’m gonna—“

            “Gonna what, huh?”

            Stiles threw the rock at him, and the wolf simply jumped over it, barreling toward Stiles. He did all he could to try and escape, but the minute he started moving away, the omega grabbed his ankle and pulled him closer, which was the last thing Stiles could feel before the world around him went black.

 

            When Stiles came too, he looked around the area with half-closed eyes, and his eyes widened when he felt the rope constricting him to the tree he was leaning on. He tried to wriggle free, but the rope held his body as close as possible to the large mass of vegetation. The struggling made a lot of noise, and the omega peered out from another tree and gazed upon Stiles with an unnerving grin.

            “Look who’s awake,” he said.

            “You better not have done anything to Scott,” said Stiles.

            “Oh I don’t care about that little teen wolf,” the omega replied. “He probably ran off.”

            “You realize he’s probably gonna get his pack together and come after you. We’ll see how tough you are when there’s four wolves against you.”

            “I just need a few moments with you.”

            The omega chuckled as he approached Stiles, kneeling beside him as he kept his sinister grin on his face.

            “If I can’t find a pack, why not make my own?”

            “That won’t work,” said Stiles. “You’re not an alpha.”

            “What makes you so sure?”

            Stiles’s heart raced as the wolf uttered those ambiguous words. He was sure this wolf wasn’t capable of much, but the possibility that he was an alpha just roaming around could be true. Stiles tried to convince himself otherwise. Everyone told him it was just an omega. They haven’t caught scent of other wolves since this one came around. Could this one just be bluffing? Why would he, though? And Stiles didn’t even know all there was about werewolves, so whether or not this particular wolf was bluffing, he was still terrified at the fact that he could possibly be changed right at this moment.

            “Even if I don’t turn you,” said the man, running his hand down Stiles’s cheek. “At least I’ll still have some company.”

            “I think you’re better off alone. For your sake.”

            The wolf quickly turned around, looking upon a familiar face to Stiles. Despite the severity of the situation he was in, he couldn’t help but smile, even if it was just a bit.

            “Derek!” he said.

            “Get lost,” said the lone wolf. “No one invited you.”

            “Oh I have every right to be here,” said Derek.

            The wolf jumped at Derek without hesitation, and it worked to his expense. Derek clutched his neck, stabbing his claws deep into the wolf’s neck. The blood poured down his chest, flowing like a raging river until his body went limp. Derek threw him to the side, and the corpse fell face first, with his legs contorted in ways that weren’t possible when he was alive.

            “You okay?” asked Derek, as he approached Stiles.

            “I feel violated,” he said. “But I’m good.”

            Derek ripped through the rope with his claws, and Stiles jumped to his feet after being released.

            “Thanks,” said Stiles.

            “No problem.”

            “Where’s Scott?”           

            “Him and the others are handling the other wolves. Turns out this one was an alpha.”

            Stiles felt a wave of relief, knowing he had closely avoided being turned against his will. Nonetheless, he was grateful that Derek came to his rescue.

            They started walking out of the forest, and the only sounds in the area were the sounds of leaves crunching under their weight. Stiles had his chance; he wanted to get his feelings out there. Derek wasn’t really looking back at him, but he saved him, yet again. He saved him even though he didn’t have to. Stiles hoped that was enough to confirm that his feelings were mutual, but he wouldn’t know until he took a chance.

            But he was a bit blindsided with what happened before he could even make a move.

            “So I’ve been hearing about that ‘prom’ or whatever happening at your school,” he said.

            “Yeah,” said Stiles. “I won’t be going.”

            “Why not?”

            “I guess I’m just not that interesting.”

            Derek stopped walking. It took a few steps before Stiles noticed that Derek wasn’t by his side, and he turned around, looking up at him. The moonlight outlined his toned body, and shone in parts of his hair, giving it silver highlights in certain places. Stiles couldn’t help but look him up and down, admiring how his clothes clung to his body. As if he wasn’t ridiculously good looking already, Stiles beamed at the fact that the moonlight enhanced that beauty to levels he thought couldn’t be achieved.

            “What?” Stiles asked, trying to cover up the fact that he was just checking him out.

            “You really don’t wanna be alone that night, do you?” asked Derek.

            “N-Not really, but I think I’ll—“

            “You won’t be okay. Don’t even say it. Would you possibly want to go with me?”

            Stiles’s nerves went wild. His pulse rose to the point to where he could feel it in his head. He could feel his face flush, and his mouth stretch into a smile involuntarily. Like a five-year-old who’s been asked if they want to go to Disneyland, he nodded his head with excitement.

            “I would actually love that,” said Stiles.

            They continued walking out of the forest, and after a few more minutes, Derek turned to Stiles, flashing a warm smile.

            “Are your legs getting tired?”

            “N-Not really. Why—“

            “Here.”

            Derek crouched down and reached behind him to grab Stiles’s legs, hoisting him up piggy-back style. He started walking after Stiles was securely in his grasp, and the light in Stiles eyes shined brighter than ever before. He rested his chin on Derek’s head, trying to take in the moment as much as he could.

            This is the feeling he was craving since Derek shoved him into his house the night before.

 

            The bass from the music in the venue was loud enough to send vibrations through the car. The sounds of many conversations happening simultaneously echoed through the parking lot, and Stiles’s heartbeat pulsed faster as Derek pulled his sleek, black car into a parking spot. After turning the car off, he turned to Stiles, who was staring at the building dancing with strobe lights, and chuckled a bit at his nervous stare.

            “Are you all right?” Derek asked.

            “Yeah, yeah,” said Stiles. “I’m good.”

            Derek smiled and unbuckled his seat belt. Stiles quickly followed, and stumbled out of the car after opening the door. He caught himself, hoping that it was enough to avoid embarrassment. When he turned around, though, he made eye contact with Derek, who couldn’t help but laugh at Stiles’s clumsiness. He walked around the car and over to Stiles, laying his hands on his shoulders, and gazing into his eyes. Stiles stared back, feeling the concern they were radiating.

            “Why are you so nervous?” he asked.

            Stiles swallowed hard, trying not to shake as he spoke.

            “I just want tonight to go well,” said Stiles. “I’m scared that I’m gonna look dumb in front of you. And, well, every student in school.”

            “You’re gonna be fine, Stiles. I promise.”

            Derek gently took his hand, and Stiles immediately felt calm. He was relaxed to the point where he didn’t even worry about his palm getting sweaty in Derek’s hand. He didn’t even care if his breath smelled bad, or if he tripped on the uneven ground right before they walked into the venue. He could care less if his tie was backwards.

            He was at peace, knowing that Derek was there to be his anchor.

            They walked hand in hand to the entrance, and Stiles kept his composure as they showed their tickets to the teachers at the front. They walked into the large, ballroom area of the venue, and Stiles let his mouth drop open at the sight.

            There were crowds of students moving to the beat of the thumping music, which vibrated throughout Stiles’s whole body. Neon lights danced around the room like lasers having their own little party. As Derek and Stiles made their way deeper into the forest of teenage dancers, they could feel the heat of their bodies emanate around them. The smell of many different colognes and perfumes wafted through the air, making Stiles cough as they passed by the crowds.

            “Did you wanna go in there?” Derek asked, trying hard to be louder than the music.

            “You know it!” said Stiles.

            Before they could even break the barrier into the dancing crowds, Stiles could feel someone pulling on his arm, to which he turned around to see who it was.

            “Hey!” said Scott, with Allison by his side. “You guys made it!”

            “I couldn’t miss this,” said Stiles. “I can’t believe I wanted to stay home.”

            “I’m glad you decided to come,” said Allison.

            As they were catching up with each other, Lydia approached them with Jackson, looking at Derek and Stiles with confusion.

            “You two?” she asked. “Really?”

            “Sorry, Lydia,” said Stiles, with a slight smirk. “Looks like I’ve moved on.”

            She blinked a few times, and shrugged.

            “Whatever,” she said. “Let’s go, Jackson.”

            “See you later,” said Jackson. “Dweeby and Creepy.”

            Derek watched them as they walked away. Being used to Jackson’s snarky comments, Stiles paid no attention to it.

            “Which one was I?” asked Derek.

            “Who knows,” he said. “Let’s go dance.”

            The two couples made their way into the crowds of people, and after becoming part of it, they joined the others in swaying to the rhythm.

            Scott and Allison tried to dance together as a unit, whereas Stiles wanted to make the most of the quick-paced beat. He danced separately from Derek, popping out quirky dance moves that had his whole group laughing. He tried to get Derek to mimic some of his, and even though he did, he became embarrassed and immediately stopped. Stiles laughed and continued to encourage him, telling him that he had nothing to worry about. Eventually, he joined Stiles in dancing however he wanted, not paying attention to whether or not anyone was watching.

            Becoming covered in sweat from the sauna-like environment, the two decided to take a break outside where many other couples were hanging out. Some were eating each other’s faces, others were taking pictures, and the remaining few were simply enjoying each other’s company. It seemed to be the designated spot where everyone took a break from the blazing heat of the dance floor.

            Stiles and Derek found their own spot on the balcony of the venue, where they sat under the starry sky. Their hands were still joined, and their smiles were still bright.

            “Are you having fun?” asked Derek.

            “Totally,” said Stiles. “Are you?”

            “I am. This is actually one of the best nights I’ve ever had.”

            Stiles felt a warm sensation flood through his body as he heard those words. His cheeks turned a bright red, and he looked to Derek, who still wore his warm smile.

            “Really? You’re having that much fun, eh?”

            “Of course. I’m with a great guy, and we’re doing what we want without a care in the world. I couldn’t think of another way to spend this night.”

            Stiles, without the slightest bit of hesitation, laid his head on Derek’s broad shoulder. Derek looked down at him, blushing without Stiles even noticing. He laid his head down on Stiles’s, and like all the other couples on the balcony, they were simply enjoying each other’s company.

            Stiles jumped up after a few minutes, looking at Derek while gesturing toward the ballroom by cocking his head to the side.

            “Ready for round two?” he asked.

            “Not quite yet,” said Derek.

            Derek stood up, and Stiles watched him as he came closer. Once he was standing toe to toe with him, Derek used his index finger to lift Stiles’s chin up, and once the angle was just right, he softly pressed his lips against his. Stiles, though surprised that their lips were now touching, returned the gesture by pressing back against Derek’s. And there they stood, lips locked under the twinkling sky, enveloped in their own world filled with their feelings for each other. Stiles couldn’t ask for a better night.

            “Hey,” said Stiles, as their lips parted. “I’m having fun and all, but I kinda just wanna be alone with you somewhere, if that’s okay with you…”

            Derek smiled that same warm smile, and pressed his lips to Stiles forehead.

            “I’ll do whatever you wanna do,” he said. “This is your night, Stiles. I want you to enjoy it to the fullest.”

            It was all that Stiles could ever dream of, and it was all in one night. He had a night out with someone who thought the world of him, and that someone made him feel important. After his countless feeling envious of what everyone around him had, he knew that it came to an end on the night that Derek kissed him at prom. And though he couldn’t help but fret about it until Derek showed how he truly felt, to Stiles, in the end, he still got what he wanted.

            They left the prom and went off into the night to spend it with each other. Stiles persuaded Derek into watching movies at his house with a big, greasy bucket of popcorn, and being as generous as he was, Derek agreed. It was a simple activity that left Stiles feeling nothing but joy, being able to be in his arms while enjoying an action-packed movie filled with explosions and macho men winning the damsel in distress. Though it wasn’t “partying it up”, as their peers would say, Stiles thought it was the perfect ending to a perfect night, and Derek was happy just knowing that he could bring this much joy to Stiles.

            After all, it was his night.

 

 

 

 


End file.
